HVA optically aligning technology refers to shine the glass substrate by the UV light (ultraviolet light) to enable the monomer reactions of the macromolecules in the glass substrate while applying a voltage to the glass substrate and heating the glass substrate by a lift platform, so as to realize the liquid crystal alignment.
In the prior art, the exposure machine lifts the glass substrate from down to up. Wherein, the perimeter of the glass substrate is lifted by the lift bars, and the middle of the glass substrate is lifted by the lift pins to prevent the middle of the glass substrate from being bended and deformed. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a first lifting method in a common lift mechanism for a glass substrate in the exposure machine has been shown, in which the glass substrate is lifted as two parts. The lift mechanism for the glass substrate comprises a base 1, a lift platform 2 mounted on the top of the base 1, several lift bars 3 used for lifting the perimeter of the glass substrate 10, and lift pins 4. The lift pins 4 run through the base 1 and the lift platform 2 to lift the glass substrate 10. A group of lift pins 4 is provided in the lift mechanism for the glass substrate, and the group of lift pins 4 is used to lift the bisector of the glass substrate 10.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, a second lifting method in a common lift mechanism for a glass substrate in the exposure machine has been shown, in which the glass substrate is lifted as three parts. Different from the first lift mechanism for the glass substrate in the exposure machine, the second lift mechanism for the glass substrate in the exposure machine is provided with two groups of lift pins 4, and each of the two series of lift pins 4 is used to lift a trisector of the glass substrate 10.
The temperature of the above lift mechanism for the glass substrate is heterogeneous due to its bad integrity, since the lift platform 2 has been divided into two or three. Thus, the HVA optically aligning effect of the glass substrate 10 will be influenced and the pin mura will appear and influence the quality of the product. Moreover, if the above lift mechanism for the glass substrate switches between the two lifting methods, the lift platform 2 must be changed, which may waste time and energy and influence the productive efficiency of the product.